


Friendship Never Ends

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, meeting your lover's dad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Gaara si è recato a Konoha per un colloquio con l'Hokage che verrà interrotto da un certo ninja in sedia a rotelle.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 13





	Friendship Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Friendship Never Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560104) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)

> DATA: Mercoledì 22 Giugno - anno 4  
TITOLO: Wannabe - Spice Girls
> 
> EDIT: Fic aggiornata il 14 novembre 2020.

L’ufficio dell’Hokage non era cambiato molto nel corso degli anni.

Gaara l’aveva visto per la prima volta quando aveva solo tredici anni ed era occupato da Sarutobi Hiruzen, il vecchio Sandaime. In quell’occasione non era stato propriamente invitato e _tecnicamente _non ci era stato fisicamente, ma l’aveva comunque studiato a fondo grazie al suo Daisan no Me. L’aveva visto di nuovo, questa volta ufficialmente, da Kazekage su invito di Tsunade-sama, la Godaime. Ed ora vi stava entrando ancora e sulla poltrona c’era Hatake Kakashi, il Rokudaime.

Sapeva che durante l’attacco di Pain l’edificio, esattamente come il resto di Konoha, era stato raso al suolo, ma a quanto pareva Konoha disponeva sia dei disegni originali sia di costruttori tremendamente abili perché la stanza in sé era cambiata poco o niente, davvero: erano comparsi i ritratti dei precedenti Hokage appesi alle pareti e sulla scrivania era in mostra uno degli _Icha Icha_ di Kakashi. Per il resto era tutto uguale a come Gaara l’aveva visto per la prima volta sette anni prima.

Ma qualcosa in effetti _era_ cambiato, ed era la consapevolezza che Gaara aveva una relazione con uno dei ninja di Konoha. Una relazione omosessuale.

Prima della Quarta Guerra Ninja la cosa sarebbe stata un grosso problema e una parte di lui temeva ogni istante che qualcuno nei due Villaggi usasse la cosa come pretesto per causare scontri. Invece la parte di lui che credeva nella pace era sicura che lui e Lee avrebbero potuto vivere la cosa serenamente. Le due parti erano in continua lotta dentro di lui ma in quel momento, discutendo con Kakashi di vari dettagli sulla loro alleanza commerciale, stava vincendo il lato pessimista e Gaara temeva che in qualunque momento Kakashi tirasse in ballo Lee, magari vietandogli di continuare la relazione o, peggio ancora, annunciando che il suo ragazzo sarebbe stato sollevato dall’incarico di Delegato e richiamato permanentemente a Konoha.

«Riguardo agli esami di selezione dei chūnin», stava dicendo l’Hokage mentre scartabellava in un faldone di fogli fittamente dattiloscritti, «pensavo che potremmo –»

La porta dell’ufficio si spalancò con un rumore d’esplosione e Gaara sentì la sabbia scattare a proteggerlo in un istante mentre lui balzava in piedi, pronto al combattimento.

Ma alla porta non c’era un plotone di shinobi pronti ad assassinarli ma un singolo ninja seduto su una sedia a rotelle, con folte sopracciglia nere, lisci capelli a scodella e una tuta verde di spandex che Gaara conosceva piuttosto bene.

«Kaaaaakaaaaashiiiii!» ululò mentre si spingeva all’interno della stanza.

L’uomo dall’altra parte della scrivania sospirò e s’alzò, andando incontro al nuovo arrivato.

«Gai, non –»

«Mi hai evitato fin troppo a lungo», lo interruppe questi andando quasi a sbattere contro le gambe dell’Hokage ed ignorando completamente Gaara che istintivamente si allontanò dalla coppia di qualche passo. «Ti sfido!»

«Sono un filino impegnato, in questo momento», gli fece notare Kakashi, lanciando un’occhiata di scuse al Kazekage.

«Gliel’ho detto», intervenne una voce annoiata dalla porta. Appoggiato allo stipite c’era un ragazzo della sua età, occhi scuri, capelli nerissimi legati in una coda alta sulla testa. Nara Shikamaru, assistente dell’Hokage ma soprattutto corrente fidanzato di sua sorella (Gaara non aveva ancora deciso se voleva ringraziarlo per il fatto che rendeva felice Temari o se voleva ucciderlo perché faceva sesso con lei). «Ma lo conosci, Kakashi-sensei. È una vera scocciatura. E non sa cosa voglia dire no».

«Grazie, Shikamaru, me ne occupo io adesso».

Il giovane scrollò le spalle, chinò brevemente la testa in direzione di Gaara e se ne andò, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

«Allora, Kakashi, accetti la mia sfida?» chiese Gai, lo sguardo deciso che ricordava a Gaara quello di Lee.

«Voltati un momento, Gai», l’incitò l’Hokage facendo cenno distrattamente verso l’angolo dell’ufficio in cui Gaara si era sostanzialmente nascosto.

L’uomo lo fece e finalmente s’accorse della presenza alle sue spalle ed arrossì un poco.

«Oh. Kazekage-sama!» esclamò inchinandosi per quanto glielo permetteva la sedia a rotelle. «Mi scuso per l’interruzione. È un onore rivedervi dopo tanto tempo!»

«È un piacere anche per me», rispose lui, piegando appena il capo, combattuto.

Ovviamente aveva riconosciuto l’uomo all’istante, sia perché era uno degli eroi della guerra (ricordava perfettamente la maestosità dello scontro tra lui e Uchiha Madara, quattro anni prima), sia perché era il sensei-e-praticamente-padre di Lee. Perciò era combattuto su come salutare l’uomo. Insomma, lui era il Kazekage, ma Gai era il padre dell’uomo che amava. Forse si aspettava qualche parola in più, qualche riconoscimento della loro situazione. O, che gli dei non volessero, un abbraccio?

Gaara venne salvato dall’intervento dell’Hokage.

«Allora Gai, potresti lasciarci per favore? Stavamo discutendo una cosa importante».

Questi si voltò, tornando ad ignorare il giovane.

«Giammai, Kakashi! Abbiamo una sfida da fare e non intendo permetterti di svicolare di nuovo».

Kakashi sospirò e si tolse il cappello che attestava la sua carica, posandolo con cura sulla scrivania.

«Perdonami, Kazekage-sama», disse con un cenno del capo verso di lui per poi tornare a dedicarsi al suo amico. «Accetto la sfida, ma dovrà svolgersi qui dentro».

«Oh!» Il jōnin pareva estremamente stupito dalla risposta affermativa appena ricevuta ma si riprese in fretta. «Yosh! Allora propongo mille piegamenti sulle punte delle dita».

Kakashi annuì e si portò al centro della stanza mentre Gai, usando le braccia e la gamba sana, si alzava dalla sedia e saltellava fino a trovarsi di fronte all’uomo. Poi insieme, perfettamente coordinati, si misero in posizione sul pavimento.

«Gaara-sama, ti dispiacerebbe darci il via e farci da giudice?» chiese l’Hokage, lanciandogli un’occhiata contrita.

«Ah. Certo». E lui s’avvicinò ai due contendenti, incerto. «Pronti? Via».

E iniziarono a pompare sulle braccia ad una velocità impressionante.

Gaara aveva temuto che Gai sarebbe stato instabile, potendosi appoggiare ad un piede solo, ma a quanto pareva si era preoccupato troppo perché lo shinobi eseguiva i piegamenti come se fosse niente. Era quasi ipnotico guardarli, quasi perfettamente sincronizzati, l’Hokage in vantaggio solo di un paio di movimenti.

«Il vincitore è Kakashi-sama», dichiarò infine quando i due si fermarono, nemmeno una goccia di sudore ad indicare che avessero in effetti appena compiuto uno sforzo fisico non indifferente.

«Ahhh. Questa volta ti è andata bene, mio rivale, ma sappi che alla prossima sfida ti straccerò».

«Va bene, Gai, come vuoi tu», replicò l’Hokage, il tono annoiato ma gli occhi sorridenti, mentre si alzava ed osservava l’amico fare lo stesso, un po’ impacciato (non gli aveva offerto aiuto e Gaara imitò il suo esempio, anche se una parte di lui voleva usare la sua sabbia per assicurare Maito alla sua sedia evitando incidenti alla gamba malandata). «Ora puoi lasciarci, per favore? Devo tornare al lavoro».

«Oh, giusto!» esclamò lui, tornando a fissare Gaara che si sentì un poco a disagio sotto quegli intensi occhi scuri. «Mi scuso ancora per l’interruzione, Kazekage-sama. Kakashi, stasera faccio il curry, ti aspetto per le otto».

L’Hokage non replicò ma alzò una mano in segno di saluto ed osservò l’altro lasciare l’ufficio e chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

I due Kage tornarono a sedersi alla scrivania in silenzio e Kakashi lasciò il cappello poggiato sul legno lucido, i capelli ribelli che gli cadevano un po’ sul viso.

«Mi dispiace per questo», si scusò, ma gli occhi sorridevano ancora. Era piuttosto chiaro che, sebbene avesse mostrato irritazione alla richiesta di Maito Gai, l’Hokage non fosse in realtà davvero dispiaciuto di affrontare la loro “sfida”.

«Non è un problema», assicurò Gaara.

Era evidente che i due avevano un rapporto speciale, una strana amicizia che rendeva Gaara curioso. Sapeva quanto Lee tenesse al suo sensei e, anche se non glielo aveva ancora detto, lui amava tremendamente Lee perciò una parte di lui voleva conoscere meglio Gai e soprattutto voleva disperatamente piacergli. Quella stessa parte perciò gli stava dicendo di sfruttare la conoscenza di Kakashi per ottenere qualche informazione sull’uomo.

Forse si era perso un po’ nei suoi pensieri perché ad un tratto l’Hokage si piegò sotto la scrivania e, quando riemerse, teneva in mano una bottiglia di liquido ambrato (whiskey, forse?) e due bicchierini di vetro.

«Cosa ne dici se facciamo una piccola pausa dai nostri doveri?» gli chiese, strizzandogli l’occhio e versando il liquore senza attendere la sua risposta. A quanto pareva aveva ereditato qualcosa da Tsunade oltre al cappello e all’ufficio.

Ma Gaara accettò ciò che gli veniva offerto e sorseggiò il liquido: sì, decisamente whiskey, e di ottima qualità anche.

«Penso tu abbia qualche domanda», esordì l’Hokage dopo qualche secondo (e il suo bicchiere di liquore era in qualche modo già a metà e Gaara avrebbe _giurato _di non aver visto muoversi la maschera dell’uomo).

Il Kazekage rifletté un attimo. Sembrava che Kakashi gli avesse letto nella mente e avesse deciso di creare quel momento non ufficiale per permettergli di buttare fuori qualcuno dei tarli che gli rodevano la mente. Da un lato apprezzava il gesto, ma dall’altro si sentiva tremendamente a disagio: non era molto a su agio nelle chiacchierate a cuore aperto – anche se stare con Lee iniziava a migliorare questo lato del suo carattere – e per quello che sapeva di lui anche Kakashi non era molto pratico nell’arte della condivisione dei sentimenti. Perciò sì, apprezzava molto lo sforzo dell’Hokage e decise di lasciare uscire il primo pensiero che gli passava per la testa.

«Come può essere la stessa persona che ha quasi ucciso Uchiha Madara?»

Ok, forse era stato un po’ maleducato. Gaara trattenne il respiro mentre dentro la testa sentiva la voce di Baki che lo rimproverava per la sua mancanza di diplomazia.

Ma Kakashi ridacchiò.

«Ci farai l’abitudine», gli assicurò, facendo sparire il restante whiskey, sempre senza mostrare la parte inferiore del suo volto cementando in Gaara l’idea che in realtà la maschera fosse un genjutsu molto ben elaborato. «E a tal proposito, visto che siamo in argomento, volevo chiederti: quanto sei serio con Lee?»

Ed eccoli esattamente al punto in cui non voleva assolutamente arrivare. Merda. Lottando contro l’imbarazzo Gaara si costrinse a fissare gli occhi grigi dell’uomo più potente di Konoha, l’uomo con cui aveva combattuto durante la guerra, l’uomo che poteva portargli via la persona di cui era innamorato.

«Molto», rispose semplicemente, e guadagnandosi così un cenno d’approvazione.

«Allora penso di doverti fare le mie condoglianze per il tuo futuro suocero».

Gaara si sentì arrossire un poco ma Kakashi gli sorrise e riprese il faldone che stava esaminando prima dell’arrivo di Gai.

«Vogliamo continuare?»

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimamente mi sento molto ispirata da Gai quindi aspettatevi altre storie su di lui, o su di lui e Kakashi, o su di lui e Lee (e in futuro su lui e i figli di Kakashi: ci sono pezzi che ho già scritto e che spero vi faranno commuove quanto hanno commosso me).


End file.
